I snuck out to see you, Ferb's version.
Ferb Fletcher lay awake in bed, thinking about what he and Phineas had done that day. The two boys had created a fairytale book you could enter, and that once you got in, you could pretty much play along in it, being whatever you wanted to be. Emily Kinney had stopped by that day, and Phineas invited her, Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella to join them in the fun. Ferb sighed and rolled over on his side, thoughts going though his mind... The dragon roared its teeth bared, ready to strike Princess Isabella and Emily at any second. Emily was holding onto the edge of the tower for dear life, as Isabella was clutching her arm desprately.Suddenly, two dashing knights in armor rode up on horses, one red haired and the other green haired, ready to defend the girls along with the wizard Baljeet. "AH! DRAGON!" Baljeet screamed turning and running as fast as he could the other way. Phineas looked at Ferb and shrugged. "Ah well." Phineas said. "We’re coming girls!'" Suddenly the dragon bore its teeth, right below Isabella, ready to finish her. Isabella screamed. The dragon growled, and fire hissed out of its mouth, causing Isabella so much terror she let go of Emily's arm and plummeted to the ground. "ISABELLA!" Phineas cried. The girl screamed and dropped through the air, but landed safely in Phineas's extended arms. Isabella gasped and sighed dreamily, looking into Phineas's eyes. Phineas smiled at her. Meanwhile, Emily cried out in terror, in seeing how high she was, and how close the dragon was getting. "Help ME!" she cried. She felt her fingers slipping fast. "I c-c-can't h-hold ON!" she screamed and plummeted towards the ground. Just as the tower exploded, Emily flopped into someone's arms. Emily had her eyes closed tightly, but opened them to see who caught her. She shook her head and looked up at her hero. Emily smiled. Ferb gently set Emily on the ground. Phineas ran up. "Are you all right!?" he cried. Emily nodded, trying to avoid looking Ferb in the eyes. "Thank you." she said shyly. Ferb bowed like a gentleman. "Anytime, princess." then he winked. Emily blushed then giggled. Ferb sighed again. He was tired, but couldn't sleep. He rolled over and looked at the clock. 9:00 P.M, it read. Ferb glanced quickly at Phineas. The covers were pulled over his head, and his red hair was sticking out. Ferb climbed out of bed in his tan footie’s, grabbed a jacket from the side of the bed, and silently went to the window. He looked over at Phineas, who was strangely still asleep, and then pushed the window open as quietly as he could, despite all the squeaking. He then climbed out, and shut the window behind him after he had safely exited. He walked on the roof, over to where the tree was, jumped in, and then slid down. He ran out of his backyard and into the street. Meanwhile, Emily was sketching in her notebook, and sitting by her window. She sighed dreamily. She stared at the picture she just completed. She had drawn a picture of Ferb and her holding hands inside a heart, and blushing. She looked at the clock. 9:05 P.M. She sighed and put her hand up to her cheek. Suddenly she thought she caught a glimpse of someone running into her backyard. A tall shadowy figure. Emily gasped. She set her notebook down gently, peeked out the window, and looked harder at the figure. Suddenly he came into the porch light. Emily gasped. "Ferb!?" she whispered. She watched Ferb enter her back garden, and stand next to the tree by her window. She looked around quickly. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Ferb's eyes widened. Emily gave him a questioning look. All of a sudden, Ferb began to climb up the tree to come near her. When he had reached the top, he slid over to where she was, and looked at her innocently. "What are you doing?" he asked in his usual British accent. "I was drawing." she replied, her accent the same as his. "What of?" he asked. Ferb turned and looked up to Emily just as she turned her blue eyes back to the page. He followed her look. Her eyes widened, and she suddenly grabbed the book and slammed it shut, startling Ferb. "Nothing!" she cried. Ferb gave her "the look." ..."Nothing?" he said, his tone suspicious. "Yes Mr. Fletcher!" Emily snapped. She suddenly flashed him a rare cheeky grin. Ferb rolled his eyes. He held out his hand to her. "What?" Emily said, clutching her notebook close to her chest. "I just thought we could go for, oh, a walk." Ferb said quietly. Emily's eyes got huge. "At this hour?" Ferb shrugged. "Why?" Emily asked. Ferb looked at her. "I couldn't sleep, I-I was thinking about today, and yo-..." Ferb trailed off, then looked down at the ground, feeling his face burn and his cheeks turning red. Emily stared, feeling a small blush going on. She shook it off. "OK then." Ferb looked up at her. "let's go!" She threw her notebook on her bed, and climbed out the window. She got onto the tree, and grinned at Ferb. "Well? you coming or not you measle?" Emily said jokingly. Ferb helped her on. Suddenly she looked down at Ferb's Pj's. "You wear footie’s?" she giggled. Ferb turned a bright pink. "Yes, problem?" he asked. Emily giggled once again. "That is SO cute." Ferb shook his head. "Ok, enough. Let's go." Ferb backed up, climbed through a few branches here and there, and then slid down the tree first, Emily following. Ferb waited for Emily to come when suddenly, "OUCH!" there was a cracking of branches and suddenly Emily fell through the tree. Ferb lowered his eyes and caught her. Emily froze, and then giggled. "This habit of yours? Falling off of stuff?" Ferb said, jokingly. Emily grinned, recognizing that line. She then cleared her throat. Ferb's eyes got huge, then he set her down. Then they ran out to the sidewalk and headed out. Later, the two kids were walking around the block a few times, chatting quietly. "So? that's it?" Emily questioned. Ferb nodded. "Well, I am not leaving till the end of summer, and that is pretty far away if you ask me Ferb." Ferb nodded in silence, as usual. The two kids came upon a large tree just a few blocks away from the Flynn-Fletcher home. Emily looked at Ferb. "Hey Ferb." she said. Ferb looked at her. "I bet I can climb up that tree faster than you." she challenged. Ferb raised his eyebrows then started climbing as fast as he could. "HEY! no fair!" Emily cried. She climbed up after him. When she was in the mist of getting to the top, she looked up and noticed that Ferb was already there, waiting for her, a smirk on his usually emotionless face. Emily sat next to him and crossed her arms, looking annoyed, with a small smile emerging. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages